


Half-Double

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [41]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin (RWBY), Begging, Established Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Restraints, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: In a brief lapse of judgement, Ozpin tells Glynda to “do her worst”. Luckily for Glynda, Ozpin’s into it. Unluckily for Ozpin, it’s going to be a long, long night.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Half-Double

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one, if I recall. And written on a hell of a time crunch.
> 
> Enjoy some more smut, I guess. This was originally posted in the second quarter of 2016. Now reposting.
> 
> Reposting in honour of today's episode. You know why.

Ozpin tugged absently on the restraints around their wrists, which held their arms above their head and were tied to the headboard. They glanced down at Glynda, who was slowly undressing herself, and tugged at the restraints holding their legs apart, tied to the footboard.

“You know,” said Ozpin, voice perfectly calm. Glynda didn’t look up as she slid off her skirt. “When I said do your worst, I didn’t expect this.”

“And yet, you agreed to it,” said Glynda, her voice sly and low. Ozpin swallowed hard, feeling their cock twitch from between their legs. They were naked, unlike Glynda, and their tiny glasses were off to the side. Not that Ozpin needed them, of course, but the lack of glasses left them feeling barer than the lack of clothing.

“I did,” said Ozpin, “I’m curious.”

Glynda hummed and undid her bra, letting it drape across the chair in the corner of the room. She slipped off her underwear next, slow and deliberate, and laid them down next to her bra.

She raised an eyebrow at Ozpin, hair still up and glasses perched on her face. Wearing nothing but thigh high black stockings and a high waist garter belt. Ozpin’s gaze swept across her body, licking their lips. Her milky skin, her taunt abs, the splattering of thin scars that slid along one hip – shrapnel – and the three claw marks across one shoulder – Ursae. She was beautiful. She was _theirs._

“Are you all right?” asked Glynda, looking a touch amused. Ozpin nodded, a slow smile spreading across their face as they stared, unashamed, at Glynda.

“Quite,” they murmured. “Are you planning on coming over here?”

Glynda raised an eyebrow and pushed up her glasses. A feather light touch brushed the underside of Ozpin’s half-hard cock. They gasped, hips jerking upward.

“Ah! I keep forgetting you can do that,” said Ozpin, voice tight and breathless all at once.

Glynda leaned forward, slim fingers wrapping around the metal bar of the footboard and a slow, coy smirk spreading across her face. She tilted her head, eyes twinkling with mirth, and Ozpin felt another touch. Then another. Feather light brushes of invisible hands that stroked their cock to hardness before dancing down behind their balls to press against their hole.

They grunted, lips pressed tightly together and a quick breath shooting out of their nose. With a shaky inhale, they stared at the ceiling and tried not to make any embarrassing noises.

It was a lost cause. Glynda wouldn’t stop until they begged, but Ozpin always tried anyway.

The bed dipped as Glynda slipped over the footboard and lowered herself onto her knees between Ozpin’s legs. She looked at Ozpin over her glasses, still smirking, and Ozpin whimpered softly at the light brushes that dusted their sensitive skin.

“Are you all right?” asked Glynda. She leaned back on her legs, one hand on the bar of the footboard and the other resting on her inner thigh, absently stroking herself with her thumb.

Ozpin nodded. “Fine,” they managed. They bit their lip, gaze focused on Glynda’s thumb, slowly stroking herself between her slightly parted legs.

“Are you sure?” asked Glynda, a teasing tone to her voice. She shifted, sliding her legs further apart and letting a finger join her thumb. The finger circled before disappearing between her lips and Ozpin swallowed hard. Glynda let out a soft, breathy noise, licking her lip as her eyes fluttered. “You seem…” She hesitated, hips rolling as she slipped a second finger inside herself. “Tense.”

Ozpin shook their head, tugging at the restraints holding their hands. They wanted to touch, to lick, to taste. To pull Glynda’s legs apart and bury their face between her thighs. But she didn’t move, just sat there, legs spread, fingers sliding in and out of her in perfect rhythm, watching Ozpin with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes.

“Mm,” said Glynda. Her voice was lower, huskier. “Just my imagination, I suppose.”

Ozpin licked their lips again, gaze focused on the slide of Glynda’s shining fingers, on her thumb slowly swirling around her clit. Gaze darting upward to look at her face, at the way she slowly flushed, at the way her chest started to quiver from her shaking breaths, at the way she stared back behind her glasses, a single loose coil of hair plastered to her face.

“Glynda,” said Ozpin, voice high and needy. Their cock pulsed against their stomach, straining and aching as they stared. “Glynda, please.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow, her fingers pausing in their ministrations. “Oh?” she asked, a teasing tone in her voice. She pulled her hand from between her legs and brought it up to her mouth. Seemed to think about it for a moment before she drew her tongue up the length of one slick, shining finger.

Ozpin whimpered.

“What do you want, Ozpin?” she asked.

Ozpin stared at her hand, trying to find the words. When they didn’t respond immediately, Glynda raised an eyebrow and licked another finger, slower this time, with small, sharp, flicking motions.

Ozpin whined. Glynda chuckled, low and amused.

“Ozpin?” Her voice was light and teasing, despite its throaty tones. “Cat got your tongue?” She was grinning, a crooked thing with shining eyes that looked closer to a sly smirk than anything else.

“I want to taste you,” said Ozpin, voice hoarse. “Please, Glynda, I want to taste you.”

Glynda raised both eyebrows. “Is that all?” she asked. She crawled up the bed, hands and knees on either side of Ozpin’s body, and stopped at their chest. Sat down on it so that Ozpin could feel the heat coming off her thighs, her knees on either side of their head, but they couldn’t reach. With Glynda sitting on them, she’d pinned their shoulders too, destroying what little leverage Ozpin had.

Glynda stroked their hair with her slick hand, humming. Ozpin leaned into it. “You know how to tap out,” she murmured.

“I’ll be fine,” said Ozpin. And then Glynda was sliding forward, her sweet heat pressing into Ozpin’s face and her legs enveloping their head.

Ozpin’s tongue shot out, circling and twitching and licking its way across Glynda’s lips and between them, slicking along her entrance, then her clit, before darting inside her. Sharp, quick thrusts of their tongue, in and out, that had Glynda gasping and curling forward around their head. She gripped their hair tighter, forcing Ozpin’s face further between her legs, and Ozpin groaned, unashamed.

They buried their nose into the patch of hair surrounding it and breathed deeply. Kept drawing more and more noises out of Glynda – soft moans and gasps – that had Ozpin twitching their hips into open air to try and find friction for their cock.

Ozpin’s arms stung from where they kept jerking on the restraints, trying to get free to grab at Glynda. But they couldn’t and so they settled for licking and nipping and teasing at her until her entire body shivered and shuddered around Ozpin. Until she gripped them so tightly that tears sprung to Ozpin’s eyes.

And then Glynda was swearing, low and soft, and her entire body was convulsing. Ozpin kept up their movements until Glynda went limp around them and pushed off, releasing their hair. She scooted down enough to press her forehead to Ozpin’s, eyes closed and entire body moving with her sharp, panting breaths.

“Good?” asked Ozpin. Their voice was raspy and light as they tried to catch their own breath.

Glynda nodded, mouth open as she breathed and hands loosely draped around Ozpin’s head. “Yeah,” she croaked. “Good. _Very_ good.”

Ozpin hummed, tongue darting out to lick their lips, and managed to time it so that Glynda opened her eyes right as they did it. She groaned, pupils already dilating again and hips shifting against them, thighs clenching slightly.

“Do you have any idea how you look right now?” she asked. Ozpin licked their lips again and fought the urge to grin as Glynda made a soft noise in the back of their throat.

“No,” they said. “But I have a few ideas.” They wiggled their hips, cock still heavy and aching against their stomach.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten about you,” said Glynda. She rolled off Ozpin and touched down easily on the carpeted bedroom floor. Her perfect ass swayed as she strolled across the room, thigh high socks and garter belt still in the exact same place as before. “But I have a few ideas.”

She paused in front of the dresser and pulled it open. Reached in and returned with a bottle of lube, a condom, and a purple dildo with a flared bulb on one end.

Ozpin couldn’t help the soft groan that slipped from their lips. Their cock twitched in interest, the images already slotting into place behind Ozpin’s eyes. _Oh. Oh this would be fantastic._

“Agreeable, I take it?” asked Glynda. She was already climbing back onto the bed, resting between Ozpin’s legs and running one hand up their inner thigh.

Ozpin whimpered. “ _God,_ yes,” they said. “Though I must ask, how are you standing right now? Have I lost my touch?”

“Not at all,” said Glynda, easily. She flashed a predatory smile at them. “I just have plans for tonight, and I won’t let a little thing like trembling thighs stop me.”

Ozpin blinked. “Plans?” they echoed. Glynda popped the cap on the lube and squirted some onto her fingers. “Glynda, you know I have a terrible refractory period.”

“I do,” agreed Glynda.

“And yet you made plans,” said Ozpin, slowly. They still couldn’t quite figure out what she had planned. Surely, she knew this? They’d been together for quite some time now, after all.

“I did,” said Glynda. She rubbed her fingers together, watching Ozpin with a coy smile.

“I don’t understand,” said Ozpin, eyes narrowed.

Glynda’s cat-like smile spread. “Oh, Oz, you seem to be under the impression that I’m going to let you come in the near future.”

Ozpin whimpered.

“No,” said Glynda. She leaned forward, nudging their legs slightly more apart. “I’m going to drive you to the edge, as close as I can,” she slipped a finger inside them, pressing deep, “without letting you find release.” She rolled herself into the motion, planting her free hand on Ozpin’s hip to hold them down as she opened them up. “Then, when you’re begging and crying for release…” She leaned forward over Ozpin, lips ghosting their ear. “I might you let have it.”

Ozpin whimpered again, entire body trembling. “ _Fuck yes,_ ” they breathed.

Glynda gave a soft snort. “Language, Oz,” she purred. “You’re better than that.”

“I’m really not,” said Ozpin, staring up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. “I’m really, _really_ not.”

She laughed, soft and sweet, and slipped in the next two fingers in close succession. Worked them open with strokes and scissoring, twists and crooks. Pressed deep into Ozpin until she found that spot and Ozpin yelped, hips jumping and body hammering with pleasure.

Ozpin keened, trying to find purchase as they jerked on the restraints on their wrists and ankles. Tried to jerk their hips further into the motion only for Glynda to hold them down. And when they finally got enough purchase to buck into Glynda’s hand, she withdrew it, smug as always.

She tore open the condom, rolled it down onto Ozpin, and winked at their confused expression _. What was she planning?_

Then she slicked up both ends of the dildo, slipped the bulb inside herself with a groan and a roll of her hips, and lined herself up in front of Ozpin, hands on their thighs.

“Still all right?” she asked. Ozpin nodded, eagerly, eyes wide. “Words, Oz.”

“Yes,” they said, voice cracking. “I’m fine.”

Glynda smiled, winked, her glasses still perched on her nose, and pushed inside Ozpin.

The first push always burned a bit, and Ozpin threw back their head and gasped at the intrusion. Wriggled their hips and tried to find a comfortable position, even as their shoulders stung from the motion. But the stinging grounded them, kept them from losing themself to the feeling.

Ozpin nodded at Glynda’s raised eyebrow, gasping tightly. “Go ahead,” they said.

Glynda hummed, eyes twinkling. She rolled her hips, agonizingly slowly, into Ozpin. Subtle, shallow thrusts that pressed into Ozpin with a kind of slowness they didn’t know Glynda possessed.

Ozpin groaned, trying to buck their hips into the feeling, but Glynda pressed down on their hip with one hand, and the restraints kept Ozpin from planting their feet to buck properly.

Slow and sure, Glynda thrust into Ozpin, driving the tiniest pinpricks of pleasure across their body, building heat without ever pushing them close to the edge.

“Glynda,” whined Ozpin, jerking their arms. The burn across their shoulders was growing stronger. “Glynda, please.”

If anything, her pace slowed, and Ozpin fought the urge to swear. But then Glynda was shifting her hips, changing the angle of the dildo inside them, and it brushed past that glorious bundle of nerves inside them. Ozpin saw stars, gasped and jerked without thinking. Keened into the open air of the bedroom and tried to find that angle again.

Glynda chuckled, low and amused, and planted her hands firmly on their hips. Leaned forward so that she rested against them, but did not move. She shifted her hands, planting them on either side of Ozpin’s shoulders, and canted her hips. Smirked as she rolled her hips over and over without ever drawing out more than an inch.

And every roll sent her taut stomach sliding across their cock. And every roll sent pleasure skittering up Ozpin’s spine. And every roll was not nearly enough but pressed _just_ enough to build up that sweet, thrumming heat in their body until it tugged at their balls and made them see stars.

“Glynda,” they whined again. Glynda leaned back on her heels, pulling off Ozpin and drawing out so that only the head of the dildo rested inside them.

“Yes?” she asked, perfectly innocent. She rolled her hips, slow and steady, and Ozpin whimpered again. “Did you need something?”

Ozpin groaned again, trying to jump their hips, but invisible bonds held them down. “Glynda, _please._ ”

“Use your words,” teased Glynda, grinning. “You’re always telling everyone _else_ to be vocal.” She ran one hand down their torso, lingering just above their cock. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Ozpin’s head fell back against the pillows, a soft curse slipping from between their lips.

The dildo slid out a lit further until it hung on by just the tiniest amount. “Language, Oz,” said Glynda, warningly.

“How am I supposed to tell you what I want without swearing?” asked Ozpin.

“Get creative.”

Ozpin groaned again, barely biting back a curse. They weren’t sure what Glynda would do if they swore again. And, honestly, they didn’t want to find out. But, they were a teacher for a reason, and one of those was for their way with words.

“I want you to thrust deeper into me, harder and faster, with as much force as you dare,” said Ozpin, staring at the ceiling as their cheeks flushed. “I want you to push me to the edge, to make me forget everything but your name. I want to feel the world fall away until all that’s left is you and me.” Ozpin swallowed hard. “I want you to take me, Glynda,” they tilted their head forehead to look her in the eye, “with every trick you have.”

Glynda stared, eyes wide, at Ozpin, and then bit her lower lip. She laughed, and it just barely jostled the dildo that clung to the edge of Ozpin’s asshole. “See? Aren’t thinks so much… _sweeter_ , when you remove such nasty words from your vocabulary?” She rolled her hips, pressing back into Ozpin with several leisurely thrusts.

Ozpin let their head fall back again, biting their lip as a low, obscene sound passed from their lips. Glynda laughed again, leaning forward and planting her hands on either side of Ozpin. She shifted, adjusting her angle again, and thrust deep into Ozpin, hard and fast enough that Ozpin jerked their hips and shrieked.

It was as if a dam had burst, and now every ounce of passion Glynda had poured out into her thrusts, driving the dildo deep into Ozpin at a pace that had their body jerking against the bonds and shifting up the bed. Ozpin cried out, keened, snapped their hips as best they could and tried to hang on.

As the heat built up around Ozpin, they groaned again, cock pulsing where it bounced on their stomach on every thrust. They could feel their orgasm building, tighter and tighter into the base of their cock.

“Fuck, _Glynda,_ ” moaned Ozpin. And, instantly, Glynda stopped, drawing out until only the head of the dildo rested in Ozpin. Ozpin moaned and jerked their hips, but invisible bonds shoved their hips down into the sheets and held them there.

“Language,” said Glynda, voice harder this time. “Next time, I stop for good.”

Ozpin whimpered. She couldn’t be serious. She couldn’t _possibly_ expect them to stop swearing. They’d always been vocal during sex. They couldn’t stop at the drop of a hat.

Glynda smirked. “I’m serious,” she said. She flicked her hips and Ozpin whimpered again, a soft, sharp thing that made Glynda grin predatorily.

“Okay,” said Ozpin, voice tight. “I can do that.”

“Mm-hm,” said Glynda. She snapped her hips into Ozpin again, deliberate in her sharpness, and held there.

Ozpin tried to move but they had no purchase. Their hands and feet were tied, their hips were held down by Glynda’s horribly unfair semblance, and her gaze pinned the rest of their body.

Ozpin whined loud and unashamed. Threw back their head and whined. “Glynda, _please._ I can’t take this. I’m going to explode.”

“Now _that_ I’d like to see,” said Glynda, drily. Then she was thrusting again, harder and faster than before, snapping her hips into Ozpin until their hips lifted off the bed with every thrust. Ozpin moaned and jerked their arms. Jerked their feet. Snapped their hips. Scrambled to get Glynda deeper inside them as they shook and tried not to say anything that would make her stop.

“Glynda!” cried Ozpin as she kept up her pace. Hard and brutal until Ozpin could feel every other thrust brush past their prostate and send them spiralling toward a powerful, painful climax.

Every roll of Glynda’s hips sent Ozpin whining and scrambling, biting their tongue until they tasted blood to keep from swearing. But even that wasn’t enough to take away from how damn _close_ they were.

“Oz,” hissed Glynda, bending over Ozpin to thrust deeper. Another angle shift. Another skitter of pleasure over their spine. And Ozpin gasped and snapped higher and higher, whining sharply.

And then Glynda had a slick hand wrapped around their covered cock, jerking it roughly.

“Fuck!” shouted Ozpin, back arching, unable to stop.

Glynda stumbled, stuttered, and pulled out. Slipped the dildo out of her and Ozpin stared, so close that their cock leaked across their stomach.

“Glynda.” The words were a whisper, half lost to the pleasured haze that swarmed across their body.

And then Glynda was lifting up and grasping Ozpin’s cock, sliding herself down onto it before grabbing at Ozpin’s shoulders. And she was riding them, rolling and dropped her hips as she gripped Ozpin. Her hair came loose and hung in her face. She panted and gasped and the sweet, wet heat consumed Ozpin. Drove them higher and higher until Ozpin shouted and swore and keened into the open air.

Glynda clenched around Ozpin, one hand lifting off Ozpin to press into herself, fingers pushing into her clit and palm brushing Ozpin’s cock on every roll of her hips.

Ozpin thrust up into her, words lost into incomprehensible babbling that had them jerking so hard against their restraints that they tore at their wrists and left them burning.

They thrust together, riding out the waves of pleasure as it all peaked out, and Ozpin came with a shout and a curse on their lips, driving their hips as fast as they could.

Glynda kept going, hand on herself and thrusting hard, one hand pressed into Ozpin’s hips. Ozpin rode it out, every roll of her hips hyper-sensitive across their cock.

And then she was cursing under her breath, gritting her teeth as she clenched around Ozpin and dug her fingers hard against herself, bucking into hand and cock alike.

She took a moment, panting, and then slid off Ozpin slowly, dropping down next to them with a groan.

The two laid like that for a moment, trying to slow their breathing.

“Little help?” murmured Ozpin. They felt the restraints loosen as Glynda’s semblance undid the knots. Slowly, they lowered their arms, rubbing at their shoulders. The foot restraints came off next, letting them bend their knees to shake the tightness out of them.

“Well,” said Glynda. “That was certainly an experience.”

Ozpin hummed. “Indeed,” they said. “Although, for someone so keen on _my_ language, you certainly stopped caring for your own at the end.”

Glynda snorted against their shoulder. “You _would_ focus on that,” she murmured.

“Yes,” said Ozpin. “I would.”

They laid like that a moment longer, both half-asleep and curled around each other.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” murmured Glynda.

“In a minute,” said Ozpin, wrapping their arm more tightly around Glynda’s shoulders. “Let’s just stay like this for a bit longer.”

Glynda hummed. “All right,” she said, voice soft. “Alright.” And they did, drifting half-asleep as their bodies relaxed and their breathing returned to normal, both pleased and spent and ready for a nap. After they cleaned up, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! Especially on older works of mine.


End file.
